fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Abu Dhabi
|image = |country = }} |state = |establisment = |population = |status = Active |currentresidents = None |formerresidents = |notedlocales = |notedevents = Retrieving God's Eye from the Prince |films = }} Abu Dhabi is the capital and the second most populous city of the (the most populous being ), and also capital of the , the largest of the UAE's seven emirates. Abu Dhabi lies on a T-shaped island jutting into the from the central western coast. The city of Abu Dhabi has an estimated population of 1.8 million in 2016. History Fast Five Roman briefly mentions Abu Dhabi to Tej where he states that he "made a shake" with a Prince in which he purchased his Koenigsegg CCXR. Furious 7 The gang travel to Abu Dhabi after Ramsey states that she sent the God's Eye chip to her friend living there to keep it safe. They initially drive their supercars through the desert before parking outside Etihad Towers. They are later on the beach awaiting the arrival of Safar the friend of Ramsay's who they believe has God's eye. Tej and Roman argue over who has "dibs" on Ramsay. Safar then shows up behind them and tells them he once called dibs on her and she put her knee to his groin. Ramsay arrives and greets Safar before requesting her speed drive. Pleased with himself, Safar announces he sold it. This infuriates Ramsay who tells him that she wanted him to keep it safe. Safar tells them that it is safe, and that it's very safe. Safar travels with them to Etihad Towers where he tells them how he sold the speed drive to a Prince who lives at the top of the first tower, and that's he's storing it in his supercar. This "arouses" Roman, and Dom asks how they get into the tower. Safar tells them he can get them inside, but not the way they are dressed. He then gives them formal clothing and gets them an invite to the Prince's party the next day. The gang walk down the steps of their hotel before arriving again at Etihad Towers. Dom and Letty travel up the elevator where Dom admires her outfit, stating it reminds him of old times. At the party, Roman causes a diversion while Letty gives Tej control of the Prince's security system before she is greeted by Kara and the security team who fight her and have the premise locked down. Brian and Dom sneak into the Prince's vault, where they attempt to recover the drive but they are interrupted by the security locking them in. They take the car and smash through the vault into the penthouse where Deckard Shaw arrives and begins firing bullets and grenades at them. Seeing no way out, Dom drives out of the window and crashes into the next tower where the brakes go out on the Lykan HyperSport so he has no choice but to crash through the next tower before he and Brian jump out and the car plummets to it's destruction, but not before Brian recovered the God's Eye chip. Later that night, they gang return to Safar's garage where he expresses his anger at them ruining his image. Mr. Nobody arrives and they give him the God's Eye chip which Ramsay uses to locate Shaw through Abu Dhabi. Dom, Brian, Nobody and his agents travel's to Shaw's hideouts where he detonates a grenade just as Mose Jakande arrives the mercenaries. Dom, Brian and Nobody fight the mercenaries before Nobody is shot, and Brian and Dom drive him to safety, but they leave God's Eye behind which Jakande retrieves. Dom and Brian leave Nobody, who is wearing a bullet proof vest and per his request, on the highway as his rescue helicopter arrives and the group return to Los Angeles. Trivia *Dubai was originally considered as the locaton the crew would travel to to recover the God's Eye chip but producers decided that Abu Dhabi would be a better place for production as they would benefit from a 30% Rebate. Category:Locations Category:Furious 7